


[Podfic] Let me Love You by alienat

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When season 5 wraps life couldn’t be better for Jared and Jensen. They’re in love, have major projects lined up and bought a house in LA. Everything is perfect until one second destroys everything they ever wanted. How do you fix something that can’t be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Let me Love You by alienat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376170) by [alienat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat). 



Story originally posted [here](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/3818.html)

|| 4:14:19 || Varies ||

[mp3 (zipped), 211.12 MB](http://www.box.net/shared/8uqfb41jnfkx4qd7er9o) || [m4b, 121.5 MB](http://www.box.net/shared/63jzor726qjrja5uyfqi) || [m4b w/ Timestamps 135.2 MB](http://www.box.net/shared/o8tgpmuju3ompmzlfcia)

 **Individual mp3s**

[Part 1](http://www.box.net/shared/oycgz0qfahgt48du9ty0) || [Part 2](http://www.box.net/shared/cen760epvc0ize8t1vgx) || [Part 3](http://www.box.net/shared/6it5x5lu8ps9crgakl7h) || [Part 4](http://www.box.net/shared/7mf0e4zdz7tsfvh2vofz) || [Part 5](http://www.box.net/shared/t5zq2h7yrlb26rom3kab)

 

**Timestamps ******

[There Is Also Cake](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/16512.html)

||| NC-17 || 03:37 || 1.7 MB ||

[mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/4vyn1h430x)

[Happily Ever After](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/10754.html)  
|| NC-17 || 03:37 || 1.7 MB ||

[mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/e7nxpbuckmypfimhjm62)

[Dark Times](http://ally-fics.livejournal.com/10626.html)

|| NC-17 || 8:11 || 3.8 MB ||

[mp3](http://www.box.net/shared/49j9agh3njxjkss9j21x)

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for [](http://josieb1.livejournal.com/profile)[**josieb1**](http://josieb1.livejournal.com/) who made a generous bid during the [](http://community.livejournal.com/COMM+/profile)[**thepurpledove**](http://community.livejournal.com/thepurpledove) auction. She's been very patiently waiting for me to finish. Hope you like it. Album Art by [](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/profile)[**amysticka**](http://amysticka.livejournal.com/).


End file.
